Big Time Chronicles
by Maddie-the-Cattie
Summary: What happens to the boys after they leave their musical careers behind? Told in the journals of the boys themselves.
1. Logan: Chapter 1

**Part 1**: **Logan**

Chapter 1

_I'm Logan Mitchell, and I feel like my story needs to be told. What happened shortly before and after I left my friends behind at the Palm Woods, anyway. … Well, of course, Camille was with me. You know what I mean. _

_Be warned, there are some heart-wrenching parts of my life, that I never thought of sharing with anyone, but those closest to me. … Huh, certainly not you. But, while some situations that have happened in my life are so tragic and stressful, there are so many great, happy, carefree moments. You know, the moments we live for. _

It was a bright, sunny Saturday in Los Angeles, California. You know, one of those days where you felt like nothing could ever go wrong? That's exactly how I felt that day. Kendall and I were relaxing on some lounge chairs while James and Carlos were playing a rather hilarious game of Marco-Polo in the pool. We had no rehearsal with Gustavo, Kendall's mom, Ms. Knight, decided to cut us some slack today on our chores, and Camille and I had a wonderful date planned tonight at the _Bell Chale_, a new Italian restaurant that opened up a couple days ago. I sighed. _Life at the Palm Woods._

Kendall turned to me, chuckling a little, and asked, "When do you think they're going to get girlfriends?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

Kendall laughed a little, and said, sarcastically, of course, "Maybe one day, we'll come home to 2J after a double-date, and find them making out on the couch."

I started laughing. I knew he was kidding.

Just then, I heard Jo, Kendall's girlfriend, approach. "Hey, Kendall, Logan."

"Hey, sweetie," Kendall replied, sitting up.

I sat up and waved hello.

Jo gave a weird look, like suspicion. "Hey, Logan, Camille asked me to find you."

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. … She refused to tell me. She just said she needed you... She hasn't left the bathroom since she woke up this morning. … You two haven't, uh, _done _anything, have you?"

I stared at Jo blankly for a long minute, as the memory of a certain night a couple months ago... That night, we both had lost our virginity...

… Is that what she was asking?

...But it was only one time. I mean, nothing ever happens on the first time, right?...

… Oh, God! I wasn't wearing a condom!...

"Dude!" Kendall said, snapping me out of it.

I decided to lie. All I had to do was say, "Nope," but it turned out something like this, "Uh, yeah-Nope! Not us! Never," with a few dry, shaky giggles thrown in for good measure. I was never good at lying.

Jo kind of smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh..."

I glanced at Kendall, and he just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see what's wrong," I told them, hurrying up from the lounge chair and on to 3C, where Camille lived...

I stood in front of the door to 3C. I was afraid to knock. I'd met her father before, and though he didn't look it, he was strong...

I knew, however, that I was going to have to get this over with sooner or later. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the wood door.

Those were the longest, most agonizing 6.5 seconds of my life.

Camille's father answered the door and, once he realized it was me at the door, shot me a glare so menacing I literally recoiled across the hallway. He growled, but he seemed so furious, he couldn't talk.

At that moment, Camille ran up, dressed in some sleep-shorts and a T-shirt. She said, "Daddy, let him in."

"Camille, you're going to let this... this... _player_ into my house?" Camille's father hissed.

"Daddy-"

"He's the one who did this to you!" By now, Camille's dad was screaming, and he was red in the face.

"Daddy, Logan's a "player" about as much I am a slut, and I wanted to have sex that night just as much as he did. It's not like he raped me, for crying out loud."

I was frozen in place.

Camille stepped about halfway into the hallway, with an exasperated, "Come on," and pulled me in her house. I let out a yelp.

Once I was inside, I stood there, and Camille's father let out a loud, angry breath as he stared at me with those angry eyes.

"Uh, come on, Logie... To my room..."

I gave a little nod, and she pulled with her to her room, giving her father a glare over her shoulder.

Once we were in her room, I ran to the farthest wall and cowered there. She closed and locked her door.

"Logan, calm down."

I managed to talk, and shouted, hysterically, "No! No, I will not calm down! Your father is out to _kill me_!" I grabbed what I later realized to be a stuffed teddy-bear from Camille's shelf, knocking some things over in the process, and held it in front of me, as if it would protect me.

Camille giggled, and said, "Logan, my dad's not going to hurt you. Not as long as I'm here."

"He-He isn't?" I lowered the teddy bear a little bit.

"No. I know he's mad now, but give him a little while to cool down. He knows you're a nice, loyal guy. He's just... Overwhelmed..." She was silent for a moment, then said, "Oh, wait, you don't know, do you?"

"I think I have an... _idea_... But, I'm not-"

"Logan, I'm pregnant," she said, seriously. "I woke up this morning throwing up, and my period was late for a while now, and I'd just realized..."

I stared at her. I wasn't really surprised... I'd pieced it together when Jo said, _"...You two haven't _done _anything, have you?"_ But you know, at the same time... I was surprised. And scared. …

Oh, God...

I'm going to have a _baby_...

"... This isn't good...," I said to her, without really meaning to.

"Well, no duh!" she replied.

She collapsed on her bed, yawned and rubbed her eyes, and I suddenly realized how tired she looked. I stepped over and sat down next to her. I rubbed her back as she rested her head in her hands.

"Promise me you won't leave me," she said.

"What on God's green earth gave you that assumption?"

She whimpered. Scared as I was... She must be 10 times as scared.

I pulled her into an embrace. "I'd never leave you, Camille. Remember that, always. No matter what happens. No matter how bad things seem, I will never leave you, or the baby."

A moment of silence passed between us. She kept her head nuzzled in my chest.

"Logan, what are we going to do?"

I kissed Camille's head lightly. "Well make it through this, honey. Don't worry."

I didn't want to tell her that I had no clue what we were going to do, or how we were going to get through this. I felt like she was scared enough as it was... And so was I.

_And so, now you know where all my problems began. … Hah, don't tell Camille, or my girls, that I said that. They'd be simply heartbroken. … They'd feel like... They're burdens to me, and I'd never want them to feel that way. All three of my girls, Kaitlin, Kamara, and Camille, are the most important people to me. I'll always be there for them... But, you'll learn more about that as you read through._

_I'm tired of writing tonight. I need sleep. I'll pick things up tomorrow._

**Bear in mind, I'm trying something new. I'm not about to tell everything here that I did on DeviantART, but all you need to know is that this fan-fic, as a whole, will be divided to 7 "Parts," the last two being, like, one or two chapters long, and the story will be told like the boys are actually writing a journal (Seperate journals, of course.)**

**Big Time Rush (c) Nickelodeon  
**


	2. Logan: Chapter 2

**Part 1**:** Logan**

Chapter 2

Camille and I had sat in her room for several hours at this point... I would have left, at least for a little while to get us something to eat, but I was deathly afraid of her father. She told me there was nothing to worry about, but I didn't know if I believed her.

Camille's mother was nicer, though. Sure, I could tell she was angry at me and a little disappointed at the both of us, but she tried to be nice, and she made us a light lunch of sandwiches and salads. Camille and I ate our lunches in, of course, her room, to stay away from her father.

After Camille and I ate lunch, we laid sprawled out on her bed reading jokes to one another off her phone's internet. Then we just watched TV for a while. Camille fell asleep after about two episodes of _Full House, _so I turned it to the History Channel.

At first, I really was watching the documentary that was on (something about major earthquakes over the years) but after a while, I became wrapped up in my own thoughts. I started thinking about... Well, the baby. What was going to happen to _Big Time Rush _after the baby was born? And Camille... Good lord... _Camille_... I felt overwhelmed with guilt at the thought that... _I did this to her_... Oh, God... My parents didn't know, and they have such high expectations of me. I've... Let them down. I was scared.

I'm not entirely sure how long I was lost in my thoughts, but someone knocking on the door snapped me out of it, and I yelped, waking up Camille.

"Wha' happened?" she asked, yawning. I glanced nervously at the door and there was another knock. Kendall's voice was muffled by the door as he yelled, "Logan, I know you're in there! Let me in." Oh, it was just Kendall. He knocked on the door again.

I urgently got up from Camille's bed and opened the door to let him in. Jo was with him. "Camille, are you okay?" she asked, running over to Camille.

"Jo, I'm fine," Camille replied.

"So," Kendall said, getting my attention, "You know it's like, 12:00 AM, right?"

"No, I didn't," I replied, no sarcasm implied. "Is it really that late?"

"_Yeah_," Kendall replied in an exaggerated voice. "You missed dinner, and my mom started worrying about you. She sent me down here to look for you."

"Oh, well... Sorry," I replied. I honestly hadn't known I'd caused so much worry...

That was when I heard Camille tell Jo exactly what was wrong...

I felt blood rush to my face as Jo turned to me with a... I couldn't even describe her expression. It wasn't angry... (thank _God_...) It seemed like she was trying to be sympathetic but was in too much of a shock to show it.

"Logan?... Wait, you... and-and... _Logan_?" Jo stammered.

I facepalmed, and Camille groaned. "It was _one time_!" we both said at exactly the same time.

Kendall's mouth fell open, and he stared at me. "No...," he gasped. I nodded with with what I knew was probably one of the most pitiful expressions I'd ever make in my life.

"Dude, there's no way," Kendall said.

I turned away from Kendall to Camille with a sort of "pleading" expression on my face... Pleading that I could go home, get some sleep, and in the morning, explain everything in the morning.

Camille seemed to read my mind. (She's just awesome like that.) She smiled at me, and said, "Go on home and get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded in response, smiling, turned to Kendall, and said, "Get in front of me. Her father is trying to kill me..."

Kendall replied, "Oookay...," and went first to the door. I followed closely behind, looking back and waving bye at Jo and Camille.

Once we were out of Camille's apartment, and in the hallway, Kendall said to me, "You know I've learned one thing from tonight."

"What's that?"

He smiled, and said jokingly, "Never have sex too early." That earned him an elbow in his ribs, but I knew he was kidding, so I smiled. As he laughed quietly, I said to him, "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope," Kendall replied.

_Ah, Kendall eventually stopped with his joking and all. As we stood there in the hallway, I never knew what was really to come of me. Even though the thought of having a baby and being a father figure scared me beyond belief , deep down inside, I thought everything would work out and be okay... There was a point in my life, not too long ago, actually, in which I felt so naïve for even thinking that, and, in a way, I still feel that way... But you'll learn about _that _later, when it's time..._

**Chapter 2 is here! OwO I know it's kind of short, but it's really just a filler. Chapter 3 will be better! Trust me!**

**Big Time Rush and all related characters (c) Nickelodeon Studios  
**


	3. Logan: Chapter 3

**Part 1**: **Logan**

Chapter 3

**(A/N: This chapter is short, I know. Get over it. It's important.)**

_I couldn't see anything... Everything was pitch black, like... Like I was blind. For all I knew, I might have been. …_

_But I could still feel. I felt the raindrops like they were hard, ice cold drops of hail, and I felt something that would have probably been fluffy if not for the rain rub up against my leg. It shook vigorously, splashing water all over me (but what difference did it make?) … It must have been a dog._

_And I heard the dog... I heard it whimper... Not like it was in pain, but like it was... Emotionally hurt. Sad. I never knew animals could feel… I also heard other voices—human voices. Voices of all ages, young and old. Too many were unmistakeably crying..._

_Where was I? Why couldn't I see anything? What was going on?_

_I started to panic, and swung my head from side to side... Couldn't anybody else see me? Were they blind too?_

"_WHERE AM I?" I shouted, in vain. No sound came out. Then I saw something..._

_You know, it was one of those things that nobody wants to see, but has to eventually..._

_A coffin. An open, sleek, wooden coffin. Surrounded by blue roses. …_

_I couldn't see who it was who had... died... So I walked over to the coffin..._

… _She looked so peaceful. She looked like she died in her sleep, but... She looked so young to have died in her sleep..._

_I gasped as the dreaded realization came over me..._

_I suddenly caught a strong wiff of death, like a decomposing body, and a bitter taste like vomit rose in my mouth. I'm sure that if I could see, my vision would have spun in circles..._

_No. No... It couldn't be... NO! "NO!" I staggered back, and tripped backwards..._

Right before I hit the ground, I shot upright and awake in a clammy daze. I realized I'd been crying in my sleep...

I gasped and clutched my stomach as wave of nausea rose over me and my vision swum... I put my hand to my mouth as I felt vomit rise in my throat, but it passed. I panted for a moment, then I was able to think straight.

I looked around... It looked to be just before dawn.

… I couldn't remember who was in the coffin...

"What a weird dream...," I muttered.

Suddenly, Kendall started thrashing around in his sleep... "No... No, don't use me to..." I leaped up and ran over to Kendall and started shaking him awake. When he woke up, he yelped, then looked at me with scared eyes, and said, shivering, "... But I don't wanna be a rainbow carrot to be used as a cowboy's toy gun bullet to kill the evil demon sheriff named Gustavo..."

I laughed softly. "What are you talking about?"

Kendall seemed to take a moment to gather his senses, and replied, "You know, I have no idea... What time is it?"

I shrugged. "Probably about 5:30?"

Kendall yawned, stretched, and got up rather sluggishly. He said, yawning, "I'ma' go mae' some... coffee... I don't know if I can go back to sleep after that nightmare."

I giggled. "Was it really that bad?"

"Dude," Kendall replied, "I was a _carrot_..." He shivered. "Just the thought of it gives me goosebumps!" (Kendall had this irrational fear of carrots for whatever reason... Something that happened to him when he was really, really young...)

I shrugged. "Whatever... I'll join you in a minute."

I went back to my side of our room, and sat there on my bed for a moment, and pondered over my dream... All I wanted to know was... _Who was in that coffin_? ...

**Ah, I've turned all ominous on you guys! ;) It makes you wanna read more, hopefully.**

**Big Time Rush (c) Nickelodeon Studios  
**


End file.
